


Bigby X Reader One Shots

by CutieXLuna



Category: Fables - Willingham, Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bigby Wolf - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, I take requests, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripper, Vaginal Sex, bigby - Freeform, bondge, fable, puddin n pie, reader - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieXLuna/pseuds/CutieXLuna
Summary: I decided to do a One Shot book, I take requests if anyone has any.





	Bigby X Reader One Shots

I look at myself in the mirror, I feel disgusted with myself I'm wearing noting but a tiny red thong and red heels, but what choice do I have, I need to make money to keep my glamour up or I'll be sent to the farm every fables worst fear. I hear Hans call my name, it was my turn to go and dance for a while and give little red a break. I get up and walk onto the stage and I hear all the men and the few women wolf whistle at me. I begin dancing on the pole in the centre on the room, showing off everting, well almost everything. Things at the piddin n pie have been a little bit better since Georgie died, and I no longer have to wear that stupid ribbon.  
I look around and think of my poor friends who would be having sex with these gentlemen in a short while, I unlike the other haven't resorted to whoring myself around, but lately I have been getting desperate and there are some men who have been asking me to book an appointment. One gentlemen seemed to catch my eye as he walked in along with Jack, Gren and Bluebeard, a character I never thought I'd see her, Bigby Wolf. The music ended and I waved to the gentlemen before leaving to go begin the stage to get ready to walk around and serve some drinks. I put my red bra on that matched my thong and I walk out only to be stared at yet again.  
I walk around men repeatedly smacking my ass and eyeing up my boobs, I see Gren in one of the seating area with Bluebeard, Jack and Mr Wolf. I've alway like Gren I was a friend of Lily's before she was murdered under the Crooked Mans orders, I decided to go over and ask them if they wanted a drink.  
"Hi guys, can I get you anything?" I ask, Gren looked at me and smiled while the others started at me, except Bigby he seemed to look at my eyes rather then my body.  
"Hey (Y/N), how have you Been?" Gren asked me, I smiled.  
"I've been alright, still struggling to make money though so I'm still at this shit hole of a club" I reply earring laugh from Gren and the other.  
"I'll have a beer if you don't mind" Gren said and handed me the money and some extra for the drink.  
"Sure thing, anything for the rest of you gentlemen?" I ask, they all think for a moment. Before answering.  
"I'll have a brandy" Bluebeard said, I always felt a bit uneasy around him with him marrying my sister a while ago and trying to kill her, but everyone had a new start her so I couldn't really say anything.  
"I'll have a tequila" Jack said with a smile. The only one who didn't reply was Mr Wolf. But I knew what he drinks anyway, and I decided to get him one with him being a new customer. I shortly came back with the four drink and gave them to everyone. Bigby looked at me confused.  
"How do you know I drink whisky?" He asked in a curious tone and the other all looked at me fore an answer.  
"I'm friends with Hollie, and plus everyone knows you drink whiskey" I replied with a sassy voice and a flirty wink earning a laugh from the others.  
"Anyway, I'll see you around let me know if you need anything" I said as I walked off to see if anyone else wanted a drink. I was again asked my many men to make an appointment, I still didn't know whether I wanted be be a whore yet.  
"Can I have an 'appointment with you' (Y/N)?" I heard a harsh voice sound form behind me I turn around to see non other then Bigby Wolf, he had left the table only a short while ago, I was very shocked at his request.  
"You want to make an appointment with me?" I asked, this is the first time I've actually wanted to book an appointment, despite what everyone says about the sheriff of fable town he was hella fucking hot.  
"Yes" he replied simply, I nodded and he gave me the money already knowing the price as Narissa told him while he was investigating Georgie. I go over to the black book and schedule in the appointment. I take my room key, 203, and go and hand it to Bigby.  
"I'll meet you there in 30 minutes" I tell him and he nodded and walks back over to the table, I assume to tell the others he was leaving. I must have been right as I saw him leave a few moments later. Little red walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.  
"You are so not going to fuck the Big Bad Wolf?" She asked. I knew she didn't like him but you can really blame her he did eat her.  
"Umm, yeah I guess I am." I reply and she didn't look to happy at my answer.  
"I thought you didn’t make appointments?" She asked.  
"I'm desperate... I could lose my house or even worse my glamour" I said, red look at me with a sad look but understood as she was in the same position a while ago.  
I soon arrive at the open arms hotel, Beauty was nowhere to be seen, she must not be on shift tonight. I walk up to the room and stair at door 203. I swallow nervously and open the door. There I see Bigby sitting on the bed having a smoke of his huff n puff brand. His eyes land on me as she puts out his cigarette.  
"Hello Mr Wolf..." I say I was very nervous as I had never done this before, and I've heard that Bigby was quite... big.  
"Hey (Y/N) I haven't brought you her for that so you don't need to look so scared" Bigby said in his rough sexy voice, I was confused at this point, as this was the reason we booked appointments.  
"I'm a bit confused... Why did you ask me for an appointment if you didn't want to have sex with me" I ask a bit confused he looked and me and walked up to me until I was backed against the wall.  
"I know what you are... I could smell you before I even got into the club. I wanted to offer you a job so you can get out of that shit hole. And save yourself for someone you love" Bigby replied, I was shocked how could he tell I was a Winter Wolf, I did so well to hide it, and further more how did he know I was a virgin.  
"What kinda of job? And how did you know I was still..." I said a bit embarrassed to finish my second question.  
"A deputy, I could use some help around the office, and virgin wolves smell different to those that are claimed but only males can pick up on it" Bigby replied with a sly smirk on his beautiful face.  
"Thank you Bigby... is there anything I can do to thank you?" I ask, he shook his head not but I noticed he had a bulge in this trousers I blushed at what I was about to say.  
"I could help you take care of that" I say and he goes slightly red, I move my hands down his chest and towards his belt, I hear him moan slightly, he mustn't have been touched in a while to moan at such a simple movement. I undo his belt and remove it letting it drop to the ground next to us. I move him over to the bed and sit him down.  
"You don't have to (Y/N)" Bigby said as I began undoing his trousers and removing them from his body, his bulge looked even bigger now he wasn't covered as much. I look up at him and smile.  
"I know, I want to" I reply and I begin to move his boxers off. When his rod was reviled I could have fainted he was huge at least 9 inc. I swallowed nervously and I began to lick the tip. I hear a small moan escape his mouth, I also see him begin to turn into his first stage of his wolf form. This made him even more attractive to me. I then began bobbing my head up and down on his rod only half of it in my mouth and I felt full. I soon felt a hand in my head, Bigby then moved my head further down so all of his manhood was in my mouth, I gagged as he was halfway down my throat and as he moved my head up and down I felt him hit the back of my throat every time, this soon became more pleasurable and I hear him growling and moaning. I heard him howl very loudly, I wouldn't be suppressed if all the building could hear. I then felt a massive amount of hot liquid spill down my throat and as I pulled away he continue and some splattered on my face. I hear him panting like a dog as he calms and reverts to him human form. He looked down at me a smiles.  
"It's been a long time since I've felt anything that good... thank you" Bigby said in a panting gruff tone.  
"That's what deputy's do for their boss" I said with a saucy wink which earned a chuckle from the hot wolf.  
"I'm looking forward to having you (Y/N)" Bigby said with a kind voice and a smile. I'm glad I don't have to work at that shit hole anymore.


End file.
